Enchanting
by Blue Ruby
Summary: Jounouchi gets thrown into an emotional situation. JouxSeto JouxYugi
1. Dreams

I don't own Yugioh or any characters affiliated with such.

Pleas R&R.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Enchanting: Chapter 1

I don't remember when it began, probably when I realized how sweet he really was. He was ignorant to my feelings, and I was to scared of rejection……

I woke sweating. "Oh god no, not again...." I thought, "Did I?". I looked down full of dread… I had thought about Yugi again last night… 

My sheets needed to cleaned now, as long as I get out before my dad wakes up, I should be fine. I cleaned my sheets, and cleaned myself up, and rushed out of the house, running late for school.

.

.

.

At school, I didn't know if I could face him. This was the first I could actually remember what happened in one of my dreams starring Yugi and me. He somehow ended up in a pink dress in a room that was _definitely_ not mine. It was lavished and huge. There was another boy, although I could not remember who he was, he was there before Yugi, could that mean something? I blushed, suddenly thinking about what happened after that. Fortunately for me, my blushing subsided before I turned corner and ran into one of the stars in my dream.

"Hi Jounouchi!" Yugi walked up cheerfully. I couldn't help but blush, I could still picture him like he was in my dream.

"Um.. Hi Yugi!!" I said quickly, trying to hide the fact I blushed.

"Do you have a cold, your voice sounds funny?" Yugi was still so naïve… Did he even notice that I blushed? I have never hinted at me having feelings stronger than just 'friends'. Then a thought ran across my mind. "Maybe I should?" I thought. I had to try really hard not to blush, thinking of what I could do to hint my feelings. Blushing around him has become harder and harder to keep under control.

"Nah, Yugi, I'm fine, you shouldn't worry so much!" I tried so hard to sound normal.. Luckily it was convincing enough. He smiled, and I melted inside. How did I get like this? I never used to feel this way. Why now?

I watched him intently as we walked the rest of the way to school. I would never admit to anyone how much I really enjoyed that walk. But, was he the only one I felt this way about?

We arrived just in time to see Seto Kaiba step out of his limo, lucky us! But, I am running late, so why is he just getting here?

He came up to us, I was preparing for some rude comment or cruel sneer about me being a "mutt". He positioned his face right next to mine and slipped a piece of paper in my hand, he maneuvered it so no one saw, not even Yugi. His mouth turned into a sneer and he whispered something so soft I couldn't hear. I wanted to hit him so bad, he was just standing there, bent over slightly, a perfect target. Something wouldn't let me move. I just stared into his eyes, intent and peaceful somehow. He looked like he was about to smile. Suddenly he turned around hastily, and I thought I caught a glimpse of him slightly blushing. Imagine _him _blushing.

I was about to read the paper, but I remembered Yugi was right next to me. Seto obviously didn't want Yugi to see it, let alone read it. I took a quick glance at the front of it, then smashed it into my pocket, before anyone saw.

"What was _that _about?" Yugi asked, not to anyone in particular, but I decided to answer him anyway.

"Just trying to get to me, you know, get me to fall for him." I said, only after did I realize how many ways that could be taken. "His tricks, I.. Uh… mean." I stammered nervously. I'm not sure if I blushed, but wouldn't have been surprised if I had. He just raised an eyebrow, lucky for me no one else besides Yugi I knew was within ear shot, or they might have realized what I just said. But… I love Yugi, right?

Kaiba seemed to make a great effort in trying to back turned on me, as he entered the school building. Keeping his backed turned on me was usual, but to put that much effort into it was very unusual. He usually walked so gracefully, in fact everything he did was graceful. I hear girls all the time talking about how gorgeous he is, and for the first time agree. He was beautiful. Then I realized what I was thinking. How could I think such a thing?!?

"Jounouchi, Yugi, Hi" Anzu called from the doorway into school. Interrupting my train of thought, maybe for the better.

"Hi!" me and Yugi replied in unison.

"Where's Honda?" Yugi asked

"He's sick today" Anzu replied a little upset. Why was she upset, she never cared about it before when he was sick. And how the hell would she know that he was sick before me? Now I felt upset. Was something going on right under my nose?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have prepared for this moment for weeks, and planned it for years, I can't screw this up!" Kaiba thought nervously to himself as he walked into school. I feel a bit nervous about this whole thing, but I will not let that falter my outward appearance!

The driver was driving so slow this morning, I thought I was going to miss him. Luckily he was late too. It was only Yugi and him, which made it easier to hand him the paper, otherwise I would've had to wait till after school. I walked through the halls, with the regular groups of chattering girls that thought I was perfect. But I wasn't… It is all a shell…

I walked casually to my class hiding my tears. I had become so adept at that….

.

.

.

After school I hurried out of there before Jounouchi could ask me any questions about the note, he had no doubt already read it. It was a Friday, so he'd have to comply, or be doomed to never know…..

Kaiba grinned inwardly…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I almost forgot!" Jounouchi thought think about the note. "I haven't read it yet, and school is almost over!!"

Jounouchi took the paper from his pocket and his eyes followed the text slowly. He gasped, then read it three times over again:

__

Dear Jounouchi,

I am cordially inviting you over to my house Saturday night promptly at 6:00, please plan on staying for dinner.

Sincerely,

Seto Kaiba

Of Kaiba CO.

Ha he's never written anything but a business letter before? That's pretty funny!! ……..but it is kind of sad at the same time. It really shows how many friends he has, if he doesn't even know how to invite them over SHEEEESH.

Wait, why is he inviting me over? Is it some kind of trick? It has to be! But, I don't know what I'm going to do. Maybe I should ask Yu- No! I can't, for some reason I bring myself to tell anyone, he gave it to ME and only me. My friends think I've been acting weird enough towards them anyway. This would only make things worse. I might as well just go, what harm is there? My dad locks me out on weekends most of the time anyway. 

"I gotta read it just one more time!" Jounouchi thought, leaning back. "Ha! Looks like Seto ran a little short on time!" He noticed a whole sentence was whited out. He held it up to the light, careful not to catch the attention of the teacher.

"WHAT?!" he thought as drew in a large quantity of air, very quickly.

__

If you can, please spend the night.

Jounouchi blushed deeper than he'd ever done before. What does he mean by that?! I can't bear to think about it too long. "But now I just gotta go!!" Jounouchi chuckled, not realizing he said it out loud.

"Go to what?" Yugi asked, sitting right next to him. Jounouchi looked at Yugi and was still blushing. Yugi began to blush and mumbled something. 

"Um.." Jounouchi began. Lucky for him, the bell rang. Maybe I can catch Seto, ask him some questions about his note, particularly the whited out part. "Bye Yugi!" Jounouchi rushed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jounouchi? What's wrong with you lately? You blush almost every time I look you in the eyes, and recently you've been getting to school later and later. I am just being a good friend when I ask myself "what is wrong with me, that you can't tell me?" aren't I? Jounouchi please don't grow apart from me. Please tell me, can't you see you're punishing me? Jounouchi it hurts, and your not hear to comfort me….

Jounouchi……..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think ^_^ next chapter as late as next week, as early as this upcoming Tuesday.


	2. Locked In

I don't own Yugioh or any characters affiliated with such.

Pleas R&R.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Enchanting: Chapter 2

"What is he doing? He is leaving before I can ask any questions!" Jounouchi thought to himself as he watched Seto Kaiba's limo speed away. "Crap!!" Jounouchi scowled.

Jounouchi stood there for a moment wondering what he should do. His friends were still inside, but he started walking towards home anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was moving slower out of the school that day as it slowly began to rain harder and harder. Anzu, Honda, and Yugi were just starting to walk to the front door.

"What's up with Jou lately?!" Honda huffed irritably. "He's been getting to school later than he usually does. And he just sits there like he's thinking so hard about something!!"

"What? Jou, think?" Anzu laughed.

"I'm serious, Anzu!" Honda retaliated. Yugi took a big sigh, and they all looked at him awkwardly.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Anzu asked with worry obvious in her voice. Yugi just sighed again, then blushed and quickly turned his head, but they had already seen him.

"Nothing." He managed to mumble a reply. What was he thinking? Why did he blush when he thought about Jounouchi? He had never done _that _before. Maybe this is what Jou is going through? Then it dawned on him. No, he couldn't like me that way, but what if he did? I am not sure if I am like that. 

Somehow after all that thinking, Yugi was more confused then when he had started.

Honda and Anzu looked at each other, and gave each other a "something's up" look.

"Well, I got to get going… uh… bye" Yugi said, not even realizing he was blushing more than before. He ran off secretly hoping to run into Jounouchi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He locked me out again!" Jounouchi shouted, slamming his fist on the door, to no avail. He knew that wouldn't wake his father after a hangover. He climbed up the side off the house, or at least tried to. "It's too slippery in the rain." Jou yelled, frustrated. "I've got to try!" he screamed. He scrambled to try and get up the slippery side, but fell in a puddle of mud. "Crap!" he thought, not feeling like he had the strength to yell, or talk for that matter. "What am I going to do now, I can't sleep outside in the rain, and I can't get inside!!" He growled internally. "Why do these things always happen to me?!". 

Then Jounouchi grinned, "I know just where I can go, and surprise the hell out of him too!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi walked all the way home, little did he know he just missed Jounouchi…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha! Going there will be worth it just to see him surprised, even if it is only for a second." Jou thought laughing to himself. "This way if it is a trick, he'll be caught off guard!!" Jou thought he was really smart to come up with such a great idea. Now, I can only hope they let me in.. If not, I'll have to go to Yugi's…

Jounouchi blushed again, letting his imagination get away from him. "I've got to get control over all this blushing!!" Jounouchi vowed to himself.

.

.

.

When Jounouchi stepped up to the door, he had second thoughts, "Maybe I shouldn't.. I could leave right now.. maybe I shouldn't even go on Saturday?" He rang the doorbell anyway.

"Yes, how may I-" The butler began, but paused shortly as soon as he looked at Jounouchi, "Sir, we had not expected you until tomorrow!" he stammered.

"I would like to see Seto Kaiba." Jounouchi said trying to act as proper as he could dripping in mud. Jounouchi just kept his eyes square on the butler.

"Come in Sir…" the butler replied, he was obviously staring at the mud all over Jounouchi. "would you like to clean up before seeing the young master?" the butler inquired.

"I can just take off my jacket, that had the most mud on it." Jounouchi replied, still trying to act proper even though he felt a bit awkward.

"Very well, sir." The butler replied, as he took Jounouchi's coat, looking disgusted by it. He hung the coat up and motioned for Jounouchi to follow him.

Jounouchi took off his muddy shoes and followed closely behind the butler. "You could get lost in a place this big." Jounouchi thought to himself, almost afraid he would get lost. The butler stopped in front of a large door, and opened the door. He motioned me in, so I complied.

It was dim in the room, and I could barely see. "He's not here!!" I thought angrily. Then a heard a hum, that sounded like rain, coming from another room. Then I realized the sound was coming from behind a door in Seto's room. I walked up and put my ear next to the sound, I blushed when I thought about what it was. He was taking a shower. I promised I would get a control on blushing, but no one would see this one. Suddenly, the water stopped. I jumped away from the door and sat on his bed, like I'd been there the whole time. How embarrassing if he had opened the door to find me right by his door. The doorknob turned slowly. "He get's dressed quick for a snob." Jounouchi laughed to himself.

What happened next, I was totally unprepared for. Kaiba opened the door slowly, patting his eyes with his towel. He was standing there naked. I blushed a deeper shade of red then when I read the whited out part of his note.

Kaiba opened his eyes and even if it was just for a second, he looked surprised, but he quickly composed himself into looking like he expected me to be there. He walked over, and not until he was right in front of me, did he wrap his towel around his waist. I was still blushing, even more so then when he was by his bathroom door.

"I wasn't expecting you yet." Kaiba said calmly. I was so glad it was dim in here, and I could only hope he didn't notice me blushing so much. I was supposed to be tough, and I felt like I should have punched right there, but that thing came back, and once again I couldn't punch him.

"Why're you just standin there?!" I said, losing the proper act.

"You are sitting on my clothes" Seto said, as calmly as before. There I went blushing again. 

I looked down, I _was _sitting on his clothes. His clothes were, no doubt, folded before I sat on them, and they probably weren't muddy before I got there either. "Oh God." I thought, the tension in the room was growing. He was waiting for me to stand up. I couldn't get myself to move. "I don't want him to get dressed!" I thought to myself. "WHAT AM I THINKING?!?!" I yelled, not meaning to say it out loud.

"You do not know?" Seto smiled. I had _never _seen him smile like that before, it wasn't a smirk. He grabbed the clothes and yanked them from under me, I could have sworn he brushed his hand purposely against me. He walked around to the other side of the room and got something from inside his dresser drawer, and threw it at me.

"HA! It was a trap." I thought as I spun around to see what he was throwing, only to get plowed in the face by a pair of pants. "Huh?" I thought.

"Yours are all muddy, these will be a little too long, but they are better than muddy jeans." Kaiba said, as if he saw the confusion on my face through the pants. I nodded and walked towards the bathroom to change.

"No" Kaiba said suddenly, so suddenly I almost jumped. "You saw me, it is only fair I see you." He said as if it was no big deal.

"I uh… w-well, I guess, o-ok" I stuttered, thrown off guard by his request. I figured it was only fair. He was to far away for me to see his face, but he could certainly see me. I pulled down my muddy jeans and pulled up 'his' jeans, The pants indeed were way too long, and a little tight. I had to roll them up quite a bit before I was comfortable. I had hopped closer to Kaiba, not realizing it. I looked up only to see Kaiba quickly turn his head and turn his back to me. I was close enough to see he was trying to hide the fact he blushing.

"Why are you here?" Kaiba asked, back still turned.

"I got locked out." I said, not willing to tell him everything, I still didn't trust him. And I was still afraid the pants he lent me were going to kill me somehow.

"Then you can stay here." Kaiba replied, not budging, or showing any signs of emotion that I could see.

"Do you have a guest room or somthin?" I asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

After a long pause he answered. "You can stay in my room, no need to dirty a guest room with you, mutt." Kaiba's voice wavered on the word mutt. He made no sense, he wasn't gonna let me dirty a guest room, but he'll let me dirty _his_ room? He walked out of the room swiftly, locking the door behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That made no sense, Kaiba…" Kaiba's inner voice interrupted his train of thought. "I know, I need to be more careful." Kaiba thought, as he leaned back on the door to his room. Kaiba entered the guest room across the hall, ignoring the banging on his door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slammed my fists on the door angrily. "How could he lock me in like this?!?" I thought. "It was a trap!" the realization hit me like a ton of bricks, and I slumped to the floor. It was getting dark outside, a little early to go to sleep, but what else is there to do? I could poke around in his room, after all he locked me in here.

I got on the bed and crawled to the other side of it, which was harder than it sounded because his bed was so large. As I was getting up on the other side, my foot got caught on the comforter and I tripped. I flailed my arms as I fell face-first into his dresser drawer. My world went black….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He should be asleep by now." I concluded. I put his folder back in my bag. I left my bag there and walked back across the hall. I unlocked the door as quietly as he could. When I opened the door, just a crack, he wasn't in bed. My comforter was pushed to one side, revealing the silk sheets beneath. "What was he doing." I thought as I noticed the lump by my dresser. I walked over to see if he was ok. Luckily he was. I gently picked him up and laid him on my bed, then pulled the comforter over him. "He looks so sweet and innocent when he is sleeping." I thought to myself. I walked around to the other side of my bed and crawled in next to him. It felt awkward having him here, but I liked it in a strange way. I put my arms around his waist tightly and moved closer to him. My mouth was right by his neck, and I longed to kiss it, but I didn't dare wake him up.  
.

.

.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

( A/N )

Give me your opinions ^_^ they are much appreciated.


	3. Afraid To Cry

I don't own Yugioh or any characters affiliated with such.

Pleas R&R.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Enchanting: Chapter 3

"Ugggh" I groaned loudly, my head hurt really bad, and I didn't know why. I felt warmer than usual. I opened my eyes to find myself in the embrace of the last person I'd expect, Seto Kaiba. It was still dark out. I turned around to face him, careful not to break his hold on me. I put my arms around his his neck and pushed my head just under his chin. I felt him move, just to see what he would do, I closed eyes as if I was asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't expect this, I was expecting him to push me away… like everyone else had… I could resist no longer.

I pulled him even closer and brought my face down to his, and just stared at a moment. My lips were so close to his, I pressed my lips to his and his eyes flew open. I just about to pull away, embarrassed, when he began to kiss back. I had never done this before, I was unsure of this feeling, not sure of what to do with it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was he doing?" I thought. I was startled by his actions. I had never expected him to be like that. Then again neither was I until Yu- "Oh my god," I thought to myself as I realized what I was doing. But I did it anyway.. I didn't even know if Yugi felt the same, but Kaiba obviously had feelings for me.. I couldn't let him down. "He doesn't know what he's doing.." I thought, almost happy to have control over him for once, "I'll just have to _show_ him.." I thought as I straddled him…loving the expression on his face. He looked like he was surprised, but was trying to look like he had done this a million times. "I bet he's still a virgin…" I thought to myself, "he has probably never opened up to someone like this before..". I felt sorry for him. "This will be a learning experience for him.." I thought to myself as I unbuttoned Kaiba's shirt….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what Jou is up too?" Yugi wondered looking through his window, very bored. It was very late at night, I should be getting to sleep soon. I hope he didn't get locked out _again_, I had always felt sorry for Jou, about how he gets treated by his father. I knew more about those two's relationship than even Jounouchi would like to admit happened. A tear fell down my cheek when I thought of how hurt he must really be to be treated like that. "I'll go see how he's doing tomorrow morning" I thought happily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I was so tired It wasn't even funny. I ached everywhere imaginable, I groaned as quiet as I could, not to wake Kaiba. I saw Kaiba's true self last night, for the first time, he actually looked happy. "For someone who didn't know what he was doing, he was very good at it." I thought, blushing slightly. I looked around his room, I could actually see know that the sunlight was seeping through his curtains. Then I realized something I feared to believe was true, this was the room from my dream. "Maybe the other boy in my dream was Kaiba?" I looked at Kaiba, he didn't look frightening or cruel when he was sleeping, more like a small child.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello? Jounouchi?" I yelled in front of Jou's door. I had come to see Jou, just like I said I would. His dad was obviously gone, because he wasn't currently yelling at me to quit yelling. "Where is he?" I thought. I walked around to the side of his house, where his window was. There were shingles on the ground from the roof. "Oh no!" I thought as the pieces clicked together. "Was Jou hurt, it looks like he fell a great distance. I've got to find him, but first I'll need to call Anzu and-" I paused, realizing that if Honda was sick on Friday, he would probably still be sick, "He still deserves to know" I decided.

.

.

.

"Anzu, can you think of anywhere else he could be?" I asked. We had been searching for Jou for more than an hour now. Jounouchi was usually hanging out with us, we weren't used to having to look for him for long. We had already looked in all of his 'usual' spots.

"Yugi, we've searched everywhere!!" She sighed, sounding worried, "Can you think of anywhere?" She asked, turning her head to look at me. Suddenly it hit me.

"I bet he's at Kaiba's!!" I cried. Seeing the confused look on her face urged me to explain, "When me and Jou were running late to school, Kaiba came up to Jou and whispered something in his ear, then handed him something, but I couldn't see what." I said happily. "I didn't hear what he said either." I added, not mentioning, or perhaps trying to ignore, the fact that it looked like Kaiba blushed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I needed to get dressed, but my clothes were filthy, even the pants Kaiba lent me. "If he let me borrow a pair of pants, then he'll surely let me borrow an outfit" I just hoped I was right in thinking that. I walked over to his dresser and pull out a dark purple shirt, and black jeans, and anything else needed to complete an outfit. It was easy to find things in his dresser, everything was so neatly put away, everything fit into place. "I've never seen him wear these before." I thought, trying to picture him outside school. I slipped on the shirt, it a little big, and little too long, and the jeans were way too long, "Better than _nothing_" I thought.

I considered pulling up the blankets covering Kaiba. The blankets laid exactly just under his waist, enough you could tell he had nothing on, but covering him still. His arms were spread over his head. I bent down to pull the covers up, but my inner voice interrupted me, "He looks so cute like that, don't ruin it!"

Suddenly there was a loud commotion downstairs. Someone was yelling….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, how may I help you?" The butler greeted us at the door.

"Is Jounouchi here?" Anzu asked as politely as she could.

"Yes, but he is busy, I don't think yo-" The butler stammered, and I could have swore he blushed slightly, like he'd seen something he shouldn't have .

"We want to see him, now." Anzu said, trying to keep her cool. I don't think she realized she was yelling.

"Ok, you've been warned. Follow me." The butler motioned for us to follow him. I didn't want to think about what he meant by that.

He followed close at his heels, up a flight of stairs, stopping at a door. I guessed this door led to Kaiba's bedroom, for it had his initials on the door. The butler knocked on the door twice, then started walking back downstairs. I was afraid of what we might find. But as we pushed the door open, I realized it was much worse then I imagined…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard the butler knock two times, which startled me. That was the signal, I figured, to warn that Kaiba had visitors. The butler knocked twice when I came too, only Kaiba didn't hear it. I scrambled to shove all off the discarded clothing under the bed, but neglected to cover Kaiba.

The two people that walked in, were the last two people I ever expected…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I saw Jounouchi standing there, in clothes that were obviously not his I felt crushed. He always thought I was so naïve, and I knew he did, and it hurt, even if I was at times. I had my suspicions when I saw him, but when I saw Kaiba laying there, I knew for sure. There was a lonely silence as everyone looked at one another, not saying word. I looked Jounouchi in the eyes, but he turned his head. I couldn't believe he do that.. He was there to comfort me. Does he have feelings stronger for Kaiba than me.

Kaiba began to stir. Jou quickly covered Kaiba, coming to his senses. If he hadn't Kaiba would have revealed more than he wanted to us, but obviously not Jou. Kaiba finally sat up. He looked from Anzu to me. His eyes stayed fixed on me. He moved his hand to lay on one of Jounouchi's. Jounouchi looked down, then looked to us, and blushed slightly, for only a second. Kaiba turned his head on me, just like Jou had done. 

My eyes welled up with tears, even though I fought so hard against them. Could this be where Jounouchi's true feelings lie? It was still silent, Anzu was to shocked to move. I felt like yelling horrible things at both of them. I felt mad, confused, sad, betrayed, and in love, all at the same time which I learned very quickly was a deadly mix. Anzu stepped back in disbelief, almost out the door, but she stopped at the doorway. I was still holding back tears, as I wiped them away, they kept multiplying. I was fighting a futile battle with myself, I could not win.

"Jounouchi…!" I wailed, as I fell to the floor on my knees. I didn't know why I was crying, he was just a friend, wasn't he? I should just let it go, he was just a friend, that was an acceptable answer wasn't it? But somehow I wouldn't let myself accept that as an answer. I felt like collapsing on the floor, could barely hold myself up.

I stood up shaking. When I looked at Jounouchi, I began to cry harder than before. Eventually Anzu tried to comfort me by putting her arm around me. That didn't help, in a way it made it worse. I slapped her hand away and ran down the flight of stairs, with a bewildered Anzu watching me run down the stairs… alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I didn't know what to say to them." I thought. When Yugi collapsed on his knees, I felt a tear run down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away, hoping no one saw. Yugi looked so upset. I always figured he thought of me as just a friend. Why would he be this upset then? I could understand him being a bit upset at me for being with Kaiba last night, but not _this_ upset. What was I going to do?

I noticed Anzu standing there watching Yugi run down the stairs. When she turned around to face me, her expression changed from shock to anger. She walked over to me, I expected some kind of lecture.

"How Dare You Jounouchi!" Anzu yelled. I noticed she had started to cry while yelling. "You Knew Yugi Had Feelings For You!!!" Anzu yelled, crying more.

"No I-" I began to try and reason with her. Then I heard a sound, I hoped I would never hear again, a resounding "SLAP!" Did she really just slap me? I felt the sting on my cheek. It hurt so bad, not necessarily the slap itself, but the fact that it was Anzu that had done it. She started to walk towards the door, I wanted to call after her. But I didn't, not knowing why. I could hear her yelling after Yugi. I almost ran after them, but, I had to think of Kaiba's feelings too. After I hurt Yugi like that, I didn't want to hurt another person.

Kaiba looked at me, but I didn't look at him. He was fully awake, and he had moved back so he sat up by leaning on his headboard. I lunged onto the bed, crying. I couldn't hold up a tough face any longer. I landed on Kaiba, who ran his hands through my hair trying to comfort me. I just laid there sobbing into his chest, with my arms around his stomach. How could I have been so stupid? I was so angry with myself. Kaiba had stayed calm through the whole incident. How could he? He continued to run his hand through my, patting my head every once in a while.

.

.

.

Eventually, Kaiba convinced me to eat something. He looked straight at the wall in front of him, which was far away, considering how big his dining room was. Every once in a while he would discreetly look to see how much I had eaten, which was very little.

I was still trying to figure out what I was going to do. I couldn't go home, not after this even if it was unlocked. "Maybe I should go talk to Yugi?" I thought, quickly disagreeing with myself, "I can't, but if I don't talk to him, this will never be settled." I thought. I was still embarrassed about crying, I never cried… Never… why do I have to hide them…. ?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

( A/N )

That chapter was wordier than the last.. Please leave a review ^_^


End file.
